Of Hats, Scarves, and Knee Socks
by Dragonix
Summary: [Twoshot] [TyKa] [ShounenaiYaoi] Tyson wants to swap clothes with Kai. Kai doesn't. Kai just wants to see Tyson strip...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: (smirks) this is rated T for a reason**

**Kai: Mainly the stripping**

**Tyson: (nods) and dirty thoughts**

**Me: Do read on**

* * *

Tyson bounced up to team captain, whom was sitting in the hotel room's armchair. The team were waiting for the day they would fly to their respective home countries now they had won the tournament. 

"Kai." He said seriously, plopping himself down on the armchair's arm.

"What?" The older teen grunted, staring in a more concentrated fashion at his newspaper.

"Seeing as we kicked the Russian's asses so well, can I have some fun with you?" The dragon blinked his big blue eyes innocently, in an attempt to win Kai over.

A light blue eyebrow rose, "we didn't win easily, Kinomiya." He stated.

"We still won, same thing." Tyson brushed off his captain's comment easily, "well?"

"Well what?"

"Can I have some fun with you?"

"And why, pray tell, can't you have fun with others as moronic as yourself?" Kai questioned, folding his newspaper and placing on his lap as he knew he wouldn't be getting much reading done now.

"They've all gone out! Besides, this will be much more fun with you." The bluenette replied seriously.

Kai knew he was going to kick for himself for what he asked next, but he asked anyway.

"What is it that you want to do?"

"Well, it's kinda like a dare…"

"Forget it." Kai stated, lifting his newspaper up again.

"Dude, I didn't even finish!" Tyson retorted, poking the elder in the shoulder. "Anyway. We… _swap clothes!" _He finished dramatically.

The phoenix fixed the dragon with an odd look, "swap clothes?" He repeated, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Yup! So…" Tyson grinned cheekily at the dual haired blader, "gonna join in for once sourpuss?"

"No."

"Aww….. come on!" The younger whined, sticking his face in front of Kai's shocked one and pouted, "please?"

Kai blinked rapidly and scooted backwards at the sudden invasion of personal space. Forced to stare into large, pleading dark blue eyes, he bit the side of his cheek to prevent doing anything stupid.

"Please?" The dragon repeated, blinking his eyes once more.

The dual haired teen looked away pointedly, "no." He stated firmly, though his voice sounded kind of strangled.

"Pleasepleaseplease?" Tyson pleaded, and then a light bulb went off above his head, "what are you afraid of anyway?"

Kai turned his head to frown at the younger teen, "afraid of? Nothing."

The bluenet grinned, nodding, "suuuure. I bet you're just scared that you might actually have fun once, grumpy."

The older teen scowled, "I am not."

"Of course not." Tyson sing-sang, jumping off the arm of the armchair and walking slowly away, "if you don't want to prove it, then that's fine. It's ok to be scared."

Kai placed the newspaper down beside him in a freighting way. Standing up he turned his gaze on the younger, who gulped and tried to make a quick getaway.

Stalking quickly after the bluenet, the dual haired teen grabbed Tyson by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back into the room.

"Heh heh…. Uh, Kai? You do know I was joking around right, dude?" Tyson chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Right? Kai?" He blinked when the older teen didn't say anything.

Kai let go of him and staring impassively into the other teen's slightly meek blue eyes, "take your clothes off, Kinomiya."

A furious blush exploded across Tyson's heart-shaped cheeks, "I beg your pardon!"

Red eyes rolled. "We're swapping clothes, aren't we? So…" he smirked, "strip."

The pair of wide, blue eyes blinking rapidly. He just had to have gotten himself into this mess, hadn't he? "Well…" he started, an idea forming in his head, "only if you do too." He smirked cheekily, "at the same time."

Kai frowned a little, but nodded slowly, "fine." He grabbed his scarf, and, avoiding Tyson's eyes, he unwound it and tossed it on the floor before his feet.

The younger teen stared a little at Kai's neck, which was rarely exposed, and shrugged off his jacket, the garment falling to floor to join the scarf.

In response, the older undid his armguards and tossed them onto the ground.

The dragon found his eyes staring at the muscular lower arms instead of the exposes neck all of a sudden. Gulping, he took off his own gloves and his hat.

Kai smirked a little, "two, Tyson?" He commented softly, his pale hands going to the bottom of his tank top to begin to tug it off.

Tyson's eyes were glued to the growing amount of pale skin and stomach muscles slowly being revealed to him. He shifted uncomfortably on his spot; it was getting very hot in the room all of a sudden.

The phoenix noticed this and begun stripping off his muscle shirt slower, pausing when it was bunched up just above his chest muscles.

The bluenet tried his best not to make any noise, hands gripping the bottom of his own shirt to restrain himself.

Kai, finished with playing around, tugged the top over his head and dropped onto the carpeted floor, hands going to his belt buckle and undoing it, tossing that to join the black top.

Seeing the older blader cross his arms in a signal he was done, Tyson tore off his own shirt quickly, shortly followed by his own belt.

Kai felt a little disappointed by his younger team-mate's hurry. "You know, to strip properly, you have to go slower." He pointed out in an almost casual way, shaking his legs a little to rid himself of his baggy trousers. They had been falling down as they had no belt to hold them up anymore.

Tyson felt his whole face (and other parts) heat up at the simple, yet very nice sight, of Kai standing there, arms crossed, in just his boxers. Looking very superior. In just his boxers. _Only his boxers._

The thought made his nervous system tingle happily.

Taking off his blue shorts and stripping his tanned legs of his socks, he completed his pile of clothes, and looked meekly up at the older blader, who was staring at him with dark red eyes.

"H-here." He said hoarsely, picking up his clothes and handing them to Kai. "Go and change!"

The phoenix blinked, where had the view of that tanned skin gone? He glared at the pile of clothes blocking the view. "Hn." With a grunt, he took the garments into his own arms. That was better; he could see the skin again.

Tyson bent over and picked up the pile of Kai's clothes and turned around. "See you in a minute Kai!" He sang out, sounding all too eager at the prospect of seeing Kai in his own clothing.

Though the view of him in just boxers was very nice on its own.

* * *

"Well, the scarf's not so bad." Tyson commented, fingering the white cotton material. "Nice and cosy, but I wouldn't wear it all day every day." 

He glanced behind him at the tail of the long garment, "I'm certain he practices walking up down his room to learn not to trip over this thing."

Plucking at his top he frowned, it was a little too tight for his liking, and with the baggy trousers, it just felt a little odd. He preferred it the way around, comfy at the top and a little tighter at the bottom.

He was standing in the room he had been teasing Kai in, while the older teen was in the bathroom.

"As for this face paint." He muttered, poking his cheeks where his triangles looked more like pointy circles, "it's so itchy! Kai wears really odd stuff…."

* * *

Kai, however, thought his 'costume' in short, _sucked. _The high socks made his calves itch, and he had to refrain from bending down every so often and scratching away the annoyance. 

"How the hell does Kinomiya put up with wearing these?" He grumbled, it bothered him that his legs were so… exposed.

Then again, Kinomiya probably didn't mind showing off his lower limbs as they were rather nice to look at…

Kai shook his head firmly to rid himself of thoughts, therefore sending the red, blue and white baseball cap flying off his head and onto the floor.

Grumbling, he snatched it back it and plonked it back on his head, much to his annoyance. The cap messed up his hair, making it all stick up and shove to the front and fall into his eyes.

"Kinomiya, you wear the most ridiculous stuff." He stated on a slight growl.

* * *

_'He looks so ridiculous!'_ Was Tyson's amused thought as he first laid eyes on Kai in his 'Tyson costume'. 

_'He looks so…'_ Kai was stuck for a word. _'…. Cute.'_ He settled for that.

Tyson bounded over and poked Kai in the chest, "well, don't you look… interesting?" He commented, barely containing his amused laughter.

The older teen grabbed the front of the younger's shirt and pulled him closer to his chest, "and don't you look adorable?" He growled.

The dragon, who had first been a little intimidated by the sudden drag, but decided he liked it smirked, "was that sarcasm? Because you're not intimidating anymore Hiwatari with my socks."

Kai glowered darkly. "You have the most stupid socks on the planet." He muttered.

"I do not!" Tyson exclaimed, insulted, poking Kai in the chest repeatedly.

The phoenix reached up with a brown gloved hand and grabbed the poking hand tightly in his own, "they're itchy." He stated.

"That's because you're not used to wearing things close to your legs." The bluenet pointed out, "you wear these baggy trousers all time!" His face morphed into a smirk, "have you got hairy legs or something?"

Kai's cheeks coloured. "No, I don't." He stated, "you just saw for yourself."

"Oh yeah, I did." Tyson said, his voice sounding very pleased and dreamy. "well, you certainly make a ridiculous looking me. And I definitely make a cuter you."

"I was thinking more handsome." Kai breathed into the younger's ear, "you couldn't pull off handsome if you wanted to, Kinomiya."

'Yet.' He told himself mentally, 'he's still got time to grow.'

"Well then, is the sexier me a better kisser?" Tyson whispered back in an identical heated voice, grasping the back of Kai's head, turning his head to press his lips to the elder boy's gently.

The phoenix found his arms winding themselves around the younger's waist, slowly deepening the kiss.

As they pulled apart slowly, Tyson tapped the older teen's nose and grinned, "I guess so." He stated, grinning and prancing out of Kai's arms, "I'm going to change!" He called over his shoulder.

Kai stood there with his mouth agape before frowning, stalking after the younger blader.

"Oh no, Kinomiya, you are not getting away _that _easily."

* * *

**Me: To be continued?**

**Tyson: O.o;**

**Kai: I sure damn hope so**

**Me: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Look! See? I do take notice when peeps want continuations.**

**Tyson: (reads through) Is this a lemon?**

**Me: Yes :D**

**Kai: (smirk)**

**Me: But! Because does not allow lemons I have cut most of it out, heh. I hope you enjoy this though :3**

**Tyson: Butbutbut! I demand!**

**Me: (sighs)Ok, before you all run to kill me now, if you go visit my profile, there is a link to my LJ there were you'll find the whole of this, lemon and all. There.**

* * *

Tyson practically pranced into the hotel suite's relatively small kitchen, with the goal in mind to wash off the itchy face paint adorning his cheeks. He really couldn't understand how Kai could wear the blue stuff all day every day. 

Turning on the tap and sticking his hands under the spray to wet them, he couldn't stop the small smile that was growing into a broad grin straight across his face. His lips were still tingling from Kai had kissed him prior and although it had just one, the sensation was left.

Outside, said dual haired teen found himself stalking his prey silently. He peered at the shorter teen through his bangs (the hat plonked on top his head was _really _beginning to mess up his hair), deciding that he was busy enough to not notice when he sneaked up on him.

As Tyson wetted a dishcloth to rub off most of the blue paint and wiping any spills with tissues. The blue gunk was resilient and took a while to remove. Pleased with himself, despite his hands were blue and there were blue smidgens dotting his white scarf, Tyson switched off the tap and admired his now unpainted face in the small hotel window in front of him.

Stepping swiftly and quietly, Kai leaned down to whisper huskily into the shorter teen's ear, "well you sure made a mess."

Tyson nearly jumped three feet in the air and turned around to look at Kai with wild scared blue eyes and one hand grasping his chest through his shirt. "Geez! Sneaky much? Don't _do _that!"

The taller teen just smirked before his eyes fell on the blue smudges on what had been a pristine white scarf. "I think you deserve it for getting my scarf dirty." He growled lowly, fingering the white material with an annoyed expression.

The bluenet laughed nervously, fully aware of having been pulled closer to Kai's face as the dual haired teen examined his scarf. "Hey, you know I didn't mean it right?" He batted his eyelashes playfully in a poor attempt to get out of trouble.

Kai's crimson eyes switched up to stay into the innocent blue ones hotly, "Hn." He grunted. "Why did you take the face paint off anyway? You looked cuter with it on."

Tyson had to blink at the sudden complement. "Well, it was itchy! I don't see how you can wear it all day and not find it annoying."

"Because I have better tolerance than you do." Kai commented simply, still staring into the shorter teen's eyes.

"Of course." The bluenet's smile had turned slightly devious, "you should take it off more, you look normal."

He got a warning growl from the team captain but his smile only grew wider, "of course you do look more handsome without it on too."

"Kinomiya, are you flirting with me?" Kai demanded, slicking one brown gloved hand up and down his team mate's black muscle shirted covered back slowly.

Tyson fought back a surprised gasp and a rosy blush erupted over his cheeks in his embarrassment, "well… maybe…" he chocked out, feeling slightly small under the older teen's penetrative gaze.

"Good." Kai swooped down to capture the blue haired teen's lips in a quick kiss before pulling away and smirking at him, "I think we better go somewhere comfier, Kinomiya."

A sudden rush of perverted thoughts rushed through Tyson's head before he shook it and grinned happily. "As my captain commands…" he mock cooed, looping his arms around the dual haired teen's shoulder and batting his eyelashes again.

Kai rolled his eyes but the tips of mouth quirked up in amusement briefly. Curling a muscular arm around the pony tailed boy's waist, he yanked him roughly to his front, pressing a passionate kiss to those lips parted in shock swiftly, backing slowly out of the kitchen as his free hand ventured up to tear Tyson's hair tie from his hair and toss it away uncaringly.

After getting over his initial shock, Tyson begun kissing the older teen with equal vigour, running his hands happily over Kai's chest covered in his own bright yellow t-shirt.

The older teen shoved the shorter gently but firmly up the nearby wall, pausing in their route to his room by preferring to run his lips along Tyson's cheekbones and jaw feverishly, dragging his tongue down the tanned skin of his neck and hovering over the pulse beating in his temple before clamping down with his lips and sucking lightly.

The bluenet bit back a throaty moan and opened eyes he hadn't known he'd closed to stare down at Kai's head with lusty, dark eyes.

The dual haired teen broke away long enough to look up into those dark blue eyes and smirking before crushing his lips to his younger team mate's and slipping a hand underneath the tight black muscle shirt Tyson had 'borrowed' off of him.

Tyson shuddered and let out a small whimper, arching into the hand that ran up his stomach and chest. He cracked open his eyes with a cry of protest when Kai suddenly pulled his hand away. He had a few moments to recuperate before he was suddenly hefted over Kai's shoulder and hauled away. "Hey!" He squawked, wriggling slightly, "what gives?"

"Have to get you to my room a little quicker Kinomiya…" Kai replied smoothly, his smirk evident his voice as a brown gloved hand reached up to cup the shorter teen's baggy trouser covered butt and squeeze suggestively.

The blue haired teen shuddered and said nothing more, burying his face into Kai's shoulder blades to cover his growing grin from the older teen.

Coming to door to his room, Kai shifted the younger teen's weight so he could keep him balanced with one arm and turned the doorknob to open the door, raising that hand to cup Tyson's butt again to steady him and kicking open the door.

Setting down his team mate, Kai wound his arms around Tyson immediately and kicked the door shut behind him, guiding the bluenet slowly to the middle of the room.

Complying quite happily with his captain, the bluenet tugged at the sleeves his red jacket that Kai was wearing, demanding that the older teen take the garment off.

Kai pulled back long enough to smirk at him softly before walking forwards (therefore making Tyson step backwards) until the younger teen plopped down on the bed and blinked up at him with curious blue eyes. "Stay there." Kai commanded, his voice huskier than normal, his red eyes darker.

Grasping the sides of the red jacket he was adorning he slid it off slowly, tossing it for the bluenet on the bed to catch in surprise. Grabbing the cap on his head that messed up his hair horribly, he tossed it away, ignoring Tyson's irritated scowl. He took a firm hold of the yellow t-shirt he was wearing and slipped it over his head slowly, fully aware of Tyson's staring eyes and he grinned.

Tyson's pink tongue darted out to wet sudden dry lips as Kai's pale skin and chiselled muscles came into view, the sight making him shiver with anticipation and the sensation going straight down to his groin.

Dropping the yellow shirt on the shirt on the floor, the dual haired teen went for the belt holding up the ridiculously short blue shorts, undoing it slowly and threading it out of the blue garment, letting it fall to the floor. As a result the blue shorts begun to slip down Kai's thighs.

Dark blue eyes were for a moment or two to Kai's obvious large arousal before switching up to meet Kai's own eyes lust filled eyes. Grinning softly, Tyson ignored his previous command and got up, walking slowly to his tem captain to hook his fingers around the waist band of the blue shorts, pulling them down slowly. His small hand brushed 'accidentally' over the bulge in the taller teen's boxers.

Kai hissed, eyes dropping shut as he kicked away the blue shorts. He cracked one eyes open to stare down into Tyson's innocent expression and smirked, "that wasn't an accident, was it Kinomiya?" He asked thickly, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the shorter boy's cheek near his ear, tongue flicking out to tease the lobe. "Your turn I believe."

"No it isn't." Tyson's tone was mischievous and playful, "You've still got my shoes and socks on, Hiwatari."

Kai growled in annoyed and flicked off the shoes he was wearing quickly. He was about to bend down and peel the knee socks off as well but Tyson stopped him. He watched through heavy eyelids as the younger teen lifted his leg by placing a hand under his thigh and pulled off the sock there slowly. He did the same to the other leg and tossed the pair of socks away, looking up to grin at Kai.

The taller teen stopped himself from rolling his eye and settled for a small smirk, reaching out to tug at the scarf the smaller teen was wearing. "Now it's your turn." He purred, looking into those dark blue eyes.

Tyson shuddered minutely and reached up to tug the stifling white scarf away and letting it fall away from his shoulders and neck to the floor. Gulping slightly, he grabbed the bottom of the black tank top and pulled it up slowly, up and over his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes when it got mused.

The dual haired teen wanted very much to run his hands over the smooth tanned chest before him but resisted, enjoying the show.

Now half naked in front of his captain, Tyson fumbled with his belt and slid it out of the baggy trousers, pulling the blue garment down and pushing it away with his foot, suddenly feeling embarrassed t being so… exposed to his team captain. There was an obvious bulge in his blue boxers and he shuffled his feet slightly and a rosy pink blush spread across his cheeks.

Kai's smirk formed into a soft a smile and he took a step forward to cup the younger teen's cheek and kiss him softly, guiding him slowly back wards until they tumbled onto his hotel bed.

They pulled apart slowly, staring into each other's eyes. Kai was the first to speak as he moved slowly down the bluenet's body, "well, aren't you gorgeous?" He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the tanned skin covering his collarbone.

"You mean that?" Tyson gasped, arching into the kisses as the older teen kissed and licked his way slowly, teasingly down his chest.

"Of course…" Kai murmured, running a pale hand along the shorter teen's quivering side. His tongue reached a dark, perk nipple and he licked around the nub, earning a strangled moan from the younger teen above his head. Grasping the nipple between his teeth, he played with it, his right hand going to grasp its twin and roll between his fingers.

Tyson moaned throatily and writhed slightly, "then I guess it's only fair to say you're hot too…" he groaned, running his small hands along Kai's slightly sweaty pale back. He whimpered slightly in disappointment when Kai left his chest, travelling down slowly to dip his tongue into his navel. A small laugh escaped from Tyson's lips and he shuddered slightly.

Kai raised his eyebrows in interest, making a mental note that the younger teen was sensitive there. He stopped just before the waist band of the blue haired teen's boxers, slipping his long, pale fingers underneath the elastic and raising his eyes to look up into Tyson's. "Thanks for the complement…" he paused, "… you're sure right?"

Tyson ran a shaky hand through his dark blue bangs and sighed, "Yeah." He replied, nodding and grinning at Kai in an attempt to reassure, "go on ahead, captain."

* * *

Tanned legs slipped boneless from Kai's waist as the older teen managed to withdraw before collapsing, breathless, beside Tyson. They laid there for a while, trying to regain their breaths, and waiting for their hearts to quit thumping loudly inside their chest. 

Tyson yawned slightly and rolled over, curling into the older teen, smiling when he felt a pair of muscled pale arms wrap hesitantly around his waist. He nuzzled Kai's sweaty shoulder, "I love you." He told him happily.

A few moments of silence passed before Kai repeated the words quietly.

* * *

**Kai: (smirking wider)**

**Tyson: (red in the face)**

**Me: Heheh. Do review if you will :3**


End file.
